Her Life is a Broken Bottle
by RagxxDoll
Summary: Abby left NCIS two years ago Gibbs broke up with her and has been living alone in her appartment. Ziva Tony and McGee come to see her and she faints, falling into a coma. In a revealing tale, Gibbs comes to grips with what he did to Abby
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

yeah I know its really short, but the chapters do get longer as they go!!

everything in the past will be in italics

This world is a shitty place and it would suck not to have a best friend along the way. I've was lucky enough to have five best friends. Key word; was.  
My name is Abby Sciuto. You might ask what I meant by I was lucky to have five best friends; but that's classified information.  
I live in Washington D.C. Yep I live in the greatest capital of the greatest country. You might say I'm lucky but you're fucking stupid. I used to have the best of friends, the best boyfriend, and the best job but I don't have any of that anymore.

But I'm not really complaining. I loved him, I won't deny that. He was amazing. I loved how he was "insane" and didn't care what people thought of him. I loved the way he built a boat in his basement by hand, and when he was done with aforementioned boat; he would burn it and start all over it again. I loved the way he took it slow because he had been married so many other times. I loved how passionate he was about his job… I loved everything about him but…

I loved a lie


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_"Jethro... why are you sooooo much shorter then me?" I asked, tilting my drunken head at my boyfriend, who just looked down at me and smiled.  
"Because you wear five inch combat boots every day" He tells me reasonably.  
"Am I drunk?" I asked him, he smiled and nodded.  
"You are so drunk babe" he said, placing a kiss on my head.  
"I think I like this" I said, before leaning over him to puke_  
I threw back another shot of Jack Daniels and walked to the front of my house. I looked outside and saw some people hardcore partying. I slide open the curtain a little more and saw him.  
"Jethro" I whispered, biting my lip. He was with that goddamn Mann. I shut the curtain and turned off the light. I sat on my couch and curled up in a ball, opening the bottle of Jack.

I took another swig of it and threw the bottle at the wall. It shattered and I stared at the millions of pieces of glass. The little pieces reminded me of my life; of what it used to be and what it is today.

My life is broken.  
It was once perfectly in shape, just like the Jack Daniels bottle. But someone came around, drank me like there was no tomorrow and then threw me against the wall.

I stood again and went to the window, looking out it. At that moment, Jimmy had looked up and stared straight on me, his face falling. I held his look for a moment before shutting the curtain and turning away. Oh shit.

He wasn't supposed to see me; he wasn't supposed to know that I still lived here. I shook my head and went towards my kitchen, looking around the very gloomy apartment. After he left, this place lost its jazz. I started to hate this place; way too many memories for me to deal with really. I only live here... for those memories.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Seven

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake upppppppppppppppppppp," I felt a callous finger poke me. I groaned and slapped at the hand it belonged to it. "Abigail, wake up. Now" the voice said again and I rolled over, looking up at him. It was weird waking up with Jethro right next to me every morning. _

_I had spent the night at his place many times of course but having him next to me every morning and he was clothed most mornings now. I squinted and shook my head. _

_"It's too early," I mumbled, sliding my body under the covers again. _

_"It's three in the afternoon" he said, shaking his head and pulling the covers off me. _

_"So?" I said, pouting. Jethro frowned at me and picked me up, taking me into the bathroom, with me kicking and screaming. "Jethro! Put me down!" I yelled, slapping at his ass. _

_"Never," he said, placing me in the shower and turning on the water so that it was freezing cold. I screamed and stared up at him, glaring before grabbing his leg and pulling him in with me. _

_"I'm warm now," I said and pulled him closer.  
_

~Present Time~

Ding Dong.

Stupid doorbell. Wait... who's there? I don't get visitors. Urg go away.

Ding Dong "Abby... I know you're in there," I heard Ziva say. Her voice made my heart jump in my throat. What was Ziva doing here? Did Jethro send her up there?

"Abby, I can see you," she said again and I looked over to the door. Damn it, she could see me. She was standing in the window after all. "Let me in Abs," She said. I stood from the floor and walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening the door. I stepped out on the porch and gave Ziva the fakest smile I could muster. To my surprise, Tony and McGee were with her.

"Holy crap, girl don't you eat at all?" McGee said, walking closer to me. I looked in the window and saw how thin I really was. You could see my rips and you could almost see my spine. McGee brought his hand out slowly, as if he was scared that if he touched me he would break me. Once his hand reached me, I felt like I was burning. No one has touched me in almost a year, minus a doctor.

"Abby... what's this?" I heard Tony ask. I walked slowly over the where Tony was and looked over at the stone.

Haylie Loretta Gibbs

January 15, 2001 – March 13, 2001


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

_"Ziva... what will I do?" I whispered, looking at the thin white strip. Ziva looked down at me from the sink, her legs crossed. _

_"You have to tell him," she whispered, jumping down, taking the strip from me. She looked down at, shaking her head. _

_"I can't Ziva. There is no way Jethro wants a child right now," I said, shaking my head. She handed me back the test and I looked at the blue strip, starting to bawl. Ziva sat next to me and wrapped her arm around me. _

_"Shh. It's okay. He loves you. He'll understand... He doesn't stay in relationships this long. You're special to him," She said, wrapping her arms tightly around me, holding me as I cried. _

_"Abby..." I heard Jethro say. I looked up through tears and saw him there. He looked sad, stunned, and happy all at the same time. _

_"I'll be going." Ziva said, getting up and running out. I sniffed and looked at Jethro. He walked closer, sitting next to me at the tub and took the test from me. _

_"Maybe, it's wrong. Aren't pregnancy tests only like... 99%?" I asked. "If it is, we don't have to--" I was cut off by Jethro placing his lips over mine. He pulled away from me and took my hand in his._

_"We'll get through this, together," he said with a smile.  
_  
~Present Time~

"Abby..." Tony whispered. I felt the hot tears fall down my face and I fell to my knees, sobbing. I felt thin arms around me and for a moment I hoped that it was Jethro, but it was Ziva and it was nice to feel her around me again.

"After Alissa died... Jethro couldn't even look at me..." I choked out. Ziva started to rock me back and forth, trying to get me to calm down. "He hated me for loosing her. She was beautiful... she would have grown up to be the most beautiful girl" I sobbed.

"Yes she would have. She would have looked just like you." Ziva said, placing a kiss on my head.

"Hun, there's nothing we can do. You know everything happens for a reason,"

"But why did it have to me my baby dying? It tore him away from me" I cried, feeling my throat close up. I started gasping and holding my throat. I looked to Ziva, who had panic in her eyes.

"Tony... go get the car! We should take her to the hospital" Ziva said, rocking me back and forth.

"Take a deep breath Abby... its okay," she whispered. "McGee, will you carry her? I'll go let everyone know where we're going," Ziva yelled, getting up and running. I looked up at McGee, who looked the same as he always did.

"Will you let me die?" I whispered, turning my head to the side.

"Never," he whispered, picking me up. Well then... Everything went black


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
*Five Months Ago*

_"Is that my baby?" Jethro said, pointing. I looked over at the monitor and saw a tiny thing moving. I had a few "no that's your brain" or "not that's you penis" comments in my mind but I kept them to myself. I smiled and looked over at him. He had a look of "I created that?" on his face. I took his hand and held it tightly._

_"That's our baby," I whispered, running my other hand up my stomach, the jelly sticking to me. "Ew" Jethro laughed and laid his hand on the bed. _

_"Abby, we created that," he whispered, running a finger up my arm. _

_"I know I was there"  
*Later that day *_

_"You know what sucks Ziva?" I whispered, stabbing the bowl of ice cream that sat on my stomach. I was only three months along, but my stomach was a little round._

"_What?" she asked, staring at my stomach. _

_"When this baby is six years old and I have to come get her from school. They'll ask if I'm an aunt or the baby sister and I'll say; No I'm her mother. And then they will ask why dont I have her last name," I said, spooning the chocolate, vanilla, strawberry mix into my mouth. Ziva looked at my like I was crazy. _

"_Gibbs will marry you one day. I know he will… in fact if he doesn't I'll kill him," Ziva said, leaning her head on my shoulder. I laughed and looked at my stomach, looking at the bowl of ice cream. I jumped up, knocking the ice cream over to the perfectly white floor and running for the bathroom. I hate being pregnant_

*Present Time*

"Doctor, how is she?" Ziva asked, looking at me.

"We'll know later. She's really sick from not eating. How long has this been going on?" He asked. Ziva blushed and looked at Tony.

"We haven't talked to her since November... not after her and Gibbs..." Tony trailed off. Jethro was next to my bed, his hand holding mine tightly. I could hear him mumbling, the word "idiot" almost every other word... I wanted to say something so bad, but I couldn't even move.

"Hmm... has she given birth?" the doctor asked. I saw Jethro look up, it almost look like it broke his neck.

"What would Haylie have anything to do with this?" he asked anger in his voice.

"Well... by the look of her she hasn't eaten in almost a year maybe two years," Jethro's face fell and he looked back at me.

"I'm so sorry Abby... so so so so sorry," he whispered, placing a kiss on my hand. "I'm so sorry,"

_"Jethro, take my hand," I said, holding my hand out. He took my hand and I placed his hand on my tummy. A few seconds later, his hand jumped off my stomach. _

_"What was that?" he asked, looking at me._

_"It kicked Jethro! The baby kicked!!" I yelled, smiling at him. He started laughing, his eyes lighting up. He put his head on my stomach. "Jethro we created this together; a symbol of our love" I whispered, running a hand through his hair.  
"The most beautiful symbol ever," he said, placing a kiss on my stomach.  
_

I wanted to tell Jethro that it was okay, that it wasn't his fault, that it was mine. I should have gotten to Haylie sooner, but I knew it wouldn't make a difference. Jethro thought that it was his fault and there isn't anything I can do about that.

"Gibbs..." Ziva said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Doctor said visiting hours are over"

"I want to stay with her," he said, taking my hand again.  
"I'll go tell Mann," she said. Mann? God I hate that bitch.

"Okay... hey Ziva," he said once she had turned around.  
"Yeah?" she asked, holding the door.

"Um... was Haylie's grave there?" he asked. No I dug up our baby and threw her away. Ziva nodded and smiled.

"I'll go work something out with the doctor. Mann will be mad your staying ou know that right?"

"I don't care. Abby is more important then her," Jethro said. That made my heart flutter a bit.

"Okay... I'll see you in the morning Gibbs," she said and shut the door. Once again, Jethro took my hand and laid his head on the cot. All night I could hear him praying that I would wake up. Maybe I should pray with him


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"_I HATE YOU!" I screamed at Jethro, picking up an ashtray and throwing it at him. He tucked just in time to miss it, the ashtray hitting the wall. The reason we had an ashtray… well I don't know _

_"Why? Hunnie, what did I do!?" He yelled back, trying to walk closer, but I picked up another ashtray and threw it at him. Where the heck did this second one come from?_

_"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" I screamed, tears falling down. Jethro's face softened a bit and he frowned. _

_"I thought you were happy about that! Our baby girl is a sign of our love!" He yelled at me. My tears stopped for a moment and I looked up._

_"How do you know it's a girl?" I asked, sniffling. Jethro smiled and walked closer to me._

_"The doctor called," he said, placing his hands on my sides on I let him get close enough. He smiled so big and his eyes light up like stars. "She asked if I wanted to know... and I said yes..." He said, kissing my forehead. I felt tears go done my face again, but they were tears of happiness not tears of sadness or anger, but of happiness. "We're having a little girl," he whispered, dropping to his knees. I laughed and put my hands on his shoulder, sobbing._

_"Jethro..." I whispered as he started cooing to the baby. He had rest his head on my stomach and started softly kissing it, cooing._

_"Haylie," he whispered, looking up at me. I smiled at the name, it was cute. He stood back up and picked me up bridal style. I was surprised how, although I was fat and pregnant, he could still pick me up. He carried me to our bedroom and laid me on the bed. _

_"Jethro," I whispered again, but he stopped me by kissing me softly. _

_"Haylie Loretta Gibbs. What do you think?" he asked, lying next to me. He pushed up my shirt to reveal my tummy and started rubbing it. He knew I loved it and the baby probably did too._

_"I think it's beautiful," I whispered, taking his hand softly. I smiled and then jumped out of bed, surprised at how fast I did. "I have to go call Ziva!" I yelled and walked somewhat fast to the living room.  
_

"Do you remember that Abby? When we named Haylie," he whispered. I could feel him stroking my arm. I wanted to jump out of bed and hug him, kiss him, and make him forgive me for letting Haylie die, but I couldn't. "Abby, I never should have blamed you for Haylie," he said, starting to cry. "After she died... I should have been there for you... I shouldn't have pushed you away,"

"Jethro," Ziva said, in a warning tone. I don't remember hearing her come in.

"No, Ziva. She needs to know. I know she can hear me. Do you see her eyes moving behind her eyelids? She can hear me," he said and took my hand, sitting closer to me.

"Jethro, it could kill her!" Ziva yelled. What could?

"Ziva! I have to tell her! I've been living with this since I left her!" he yelled. "Abby... when Haylie was born premature she we thought she was dying that's when I started seeing Hollis," He said, starting to sob. "I cheated on you because I blamed you for our baby girl dying," He sobbed. "I'm so sorry,"

SON OF A BITCH!!!!!

"DOCTOR!!! HELP!!!!" I heard Ziva screaming.

_"Hey this is Ziva and Tony. We're not home (OR WE'RE DOING IT!) Tony shut up. So we can't take your call right now! We will call you back (AFTER WE'RE DONE DOING IT!) We are not doing it now. Bye!" _

_"Ziva, if your doing Tony doesn't pick up I don't want to puk, but I'M HAVING A DAUGHTER!!!" I screamed into the phone. I looked and saw Jethro standing against the door with the biggest smile on his face. _

"_OH MY GOD NO WAY!!!" I heard Ziva scream into the phone. "I'M TAKING YOU SHOPPING NOW!!! DON'T GO ANYWHERE!" she yelled and hung up. I love my friends_


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"_So what did you guys name her?" Ziva asked as soon as I waddled outside. I looked at her and opened her car door, sliding in it. _

_"Goddamn, why is this seat all the way up?" I bitched, trying to reach down to get it. Ziva laughed and then leaned over, doing it for me. _

_"You and your pregnant ness," she said, starting up the car. "So come on, what did you name her?"_

"_I didn't name her. Jethro did," I said with a smile as she pulled out of the driveway. I decided to torture her and make her ask again. She growled at me a few seconds later as the bands first demo, causing me to laugh._

_"Well what did Gibbs name her?" Ziva asked, emphasizing each word. _

_"Haylie Loretta," I said, smiling. Ziva "Awwed" for a minute and then pulled into the baby store. There was only one benefit of living so close to town, car rides were never long.  
_  
~Present Time~

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TELL HER THAT WHEN SHE'S IN A COMA!" Tony yelled. Tears were streaming down Jethro's face in despair; he just wanted Abby to wake up. What better way then to make her mad?

"I wanted her to wake up," he whispered, picking at his nails. "What better way then to make her mad?" he asked and then starting sobbing again.

"Tony, let's go... Hollis's coming... Let's go sit with Abby," Ziva whispered, taking Tony's hand and dragging him away. The moment Hollis came up, her hand went across Jethro's face.

"You cheated on her with me! Right after your baby with her was born" Hollis yelled, wanting nothing more then to kill Jethro at that moment.

"I blamed her Hollis... I wanted her to hurt as much as I did," he whispered. Hollis shook her head and sat down next to him.

"Ziva told me the story of what happened to Haylie. She must have blamed herself enough... and... Then you just... left her when she needed you most," Hollis said. "You did that to her. You're the reason she's in that bed. You're a murderer," she snapped and left Jethro there alone to muse on his thoughts.

_"Oh this is so cute!" I heard Ziva squeal. My arms were full of pink yet punk clothes for Haylie and as I walked closer to Ziva, I could feel my arms about to fall off my body. This hurts a lot. Ow. Ow. Ow. _

_"Ziva... I need to stop..." I whined from behind her. She looked over at me, concerned._

_"Hunnie, what's wrong?" she asked, coming to me. I felt liquid falling down my leg and I looked up at her._

_"My water just broke,"_


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

_"ZIVA!!! Didn't you call Jethro?" I screamed, holding Ziva's hand tightly as she drove. She was going 50 on a 25 mile per hour area as another contraction started. _

_"Yes, I called him right after I called the hospital" Ziva said, trying not to cry at the pressure I was doing on her hand. Ha I'm causing the Mossad assassin pain. Muahahaha. _

_"He's coming right?" I cried. Again I love living in town, everything is close by. Ziva pulled into the hospital and looked at me._

_"Yes he is. Stay right here okay babe? I'll be right back. I'm going to get a wheel chair. You'll be okay," she said and starting running for the doors. No, No, No, No. I am only three months; I cannot be giving birth to Haylie. Not now! _

_"Baby, are you okay?" I heard Jethro ask, opening the door and getting on his knees. _

_"No, mother fucker I'm not okay. I'm in labor and only six months along! Oh god, here's another one!" I yelled, grabbing Jethro's hand hard and squeezing it. "oh god, it hurts! I need some fucking drugs!" I screamed loudly. Ziva came running out with a nurse and a doctor, but not to forget the wheel chair. _

"_Who are you?" they asked Jethro, helping me out of the car and into the chair._

_"I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs... the father," he said, keeping up with the doctors. _

_"Don't worry Mrs. Gibbs. It'll all be alright," the doctor said. I was in too much pain to tell him I wasn't Mrs. Gibbs, it sounded nice. _

~Present Time~

"You'll be okay, Abby. I know you will. We just have to have faith... I'll pray every night for you," Ziva whispered, holding my hand tightly.

"I'll pray too," Tony said, from what sounded like the left.

"Tony... her hand moved!" Ziva yelled. "Come on Abby. Move your hand again, please. Hunnie, please,"

"Ziva, that's normal. Her body and vocal chords spasm a lot," Tony said.

"Tony, no. She's waking up! I know it!" Ziva yelled, letting a tear fall out.

"Ziva, please don't get your hopes up," Tony said, placing an arm on me. "You heard the doctor,"

"She will wake up Tony," I heard Jethro say. "I know her better then anyone... she'll wake up," Jethro said. "I'm gonna go see Haylie's grave," he said and left.

_"Jethro, where is she?" I whispered, after waking up hours after I gave birth. Haylie Loretta Gibbs was born January 15 and she was 10 inches, 4 pounds and 6 ounces. _

_"She's over there," he whispered, pointing to small crib. _

_"She's alive right?" _

_"Of course," he whispered, standing up and walking to it. He pulled the tiny creature out of the bed and brought her over. She was small but beautiful. She looked like her daddy. He placed her on my arms and sat back down._

_"She looks like you," I whispered, tracing her face. She was so small; her nose didn't even look real. She looked like a doll._

_"How can she when she's beautiful?" Jethro asked and then kissed me softly. "I love you Abby," he whispered, kissing the top of Haylie's head. _

_"I love you too Jethro," I whispered, looking down at my boyfriend and my daughter. Wow. I'm lucky._


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"_I wanna go see Haylie, Jethro," I whispered from his arms. He looked down at me and tried to smile. The doctors told us that Haylie wasn't out of danger. Since she was so small, her lungs hadn't fully developed. The last time I saw my baby girl, she was hooked up to a bunch of machines and she didn't even look alive; though the doctors assured me she was. _

"_I know baby, but it's two in the morning," he whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead. I placed my head on his chest again and started to sob. I felt like it was my fault I went into labor really early, even though I knew it wasn't. Jethro assured me over and over again that he didn't blame me but it didn't matter, what did matter is that; I blamed me. "Come on, let's go to bed Abby. You need your rest," Jethro said, standing up, picking me up bridal style, which I couldn't deny that I loved. _

"_Can I start working out again tomorrow?" I whispered as he carried me to our room. _

"_No, the doctor said no hard lifting or heavy fast movements until you have had your stitches removed. Do you want to have to be in the hospital?" he asked, opening the door and placing me on the bed. _

"_If it meant I could be near our baby then yes," I whispered, pushing myself under the covers and hiding myself from Jethro. He glared at me and crawled in the bed. _

"_Abigail, don't even think about hurting yourself," Jethro whispered, pulling the blanket off me. Silent tears ran down my face in my hopeless despair, I really do blame myself. "I won't lose you. I will not be able to raise Haylie without you Abby… I love you," he whispered. _

"_I love you too Jethro," I whispered and pulled him closer to my mouth. _

*Present Time*

"Oh god… Haylie… you would have been just as beautiful as your mommy," Jethro whispered, tracing her name on the stone. "I'm sorry that I hurt her Haylie. I should have stayed at the hospital with her that day. If I had been there, she could have just taken a nap and not have passed out and then you wouldn't have…" Jethro broke off, starting to sob. The truth was Jethro didn't blame Abby, he blamed himself more.

"Gibbs?" Ziva whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jethro looked up to see Ziva, trying to smile and look happy, but her face was red from crying.

"Yeah?" he whispered as she sat down. Ziva took one of Gibbs' hands and started to trace Haylie's grave stone.

"There's something I have never told you, and I know I should have," Ziva said, looking down at the ground. Jethro snapped his head to look at her, almost glaring. "After you left Abby… and you thought none of us talked to her at all? Well… I was still talking to her…" Ziva said, catching her breath. Jethro didn't understand why she was telling him this; he didn't really care if any of them had been talking to her.

"Ziva, I don't care that you had been talking to her. She needed friends then too," Jethro said.

"No Gibbs. Remember when I wouldn't talk to you? Hell I wouldn't look at you?" She asked. Jethro nodded in slow response and started preparing for the worst. _They were together weren't they? Oh, I'll kill Ziva… well then again the sight of Abby and Ziva… _"Abby had cut her wrist… written your name on her arm… She started to go insane Gibbs… She thought Haylie was still alive for so long… "Ziva said, letting a tear fall out.

"And I blamed you… I hated you so much… I just wanted my best friend back to normal… but then… she dropped off the face of the planet. Wouldn't return my calls, wouldn't come to her door…" Ziva said. Jethro looked at her, not believing what he was hearing. Ziva looked up with a look of evil in her and she slapped him. "And I still blame you," she whispered and stood up, walking back towards the beach, towards her car.

"_She's so pretty," Ziva whispered, reaching her hand out, in the blue gloves, poking at her little hands. Jethro had his arms wrapped gently around me, staring at our daughter._

"_Yeah… hopefully she'll look like her mommy," Jethro said, pulling away and looking at her more deeply. "She's dreaming. See how her eyelids are moving?" he said, pointing to her eyes outside of the case. I smiled and shut my eyes, trying not to cry._

"_I wonder what she's dreaming about," Ziva whispered. I couldn't take it anymore, no matter how many times I was assured; I didn't think Haylie would make it that long. I know it's horrible to think that about your only daughter, but she was three months early. I don't want my daughter to die, but I also don't want her to live a life of shelter. _


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"_Look at how fragile she looks Ziva," I whispered. Ziva and I were standing outside of the infant ward, watching all the other infants that were close to death. Of course, we were mainly watching Haylie. _

"_She's like a doll… She doesn't look real" Ziva whispered, touching the glass window. I found myself glaring at her until she looked at me and corrected herself. "Oh gosh, Abby. I'm so sorry!" she said, grabbing my hand tightly. Haylie started to fuss and I almost ran in, but nurses pushed past me and started caring for __my __daughter. _

"_Fucking bitch!" I yelled, turning to hug Ziva. "I can't even take care of my own daughter," I sobbed, squeezing my eyes shut. I heard footsteps coming up behind me and I looked up to see Jethro, he was just watching me. He looked like hell, as I probably did too. He looked like he hadn't showered in weeks, had no make up, and his lip ring was missing. _

"_Abby," He said, coming closer to me, pulling me away from Ziva and hugging me tightly. Yep hasn't showered in weeks. This doesn't seem right. It should be me and Jethro taking care of Haylie, not some dumb nurse. _

"_I'm sorry Jethro. I should have been more careful," I sobbed, grabbing at his back tightly, scared he was gonna run away in one second. _

"_Don't you dare ever say you're sorry. Not only is it a sign of weakness; it's also not your fault. This must have happened for a reason," he whispered, clutching at my back in the same way I was._

"Doctor, when will she come out of the coma?" Ziva asked, as soon as he left my room. Tony was standing behind her, rubbing her arms.

"She's showing signs of waking up, but I wouldn't count on it. After not eating for so long, I'm surprised she's alive. I wouldn't give her more then a few weeks," the doctor said. As soon as he left Tony and Ziva, Ziva ran into my room and grabbed my hand tightly.

"Abby you listen to me. You need to wake up. I need you, Abby. I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again," Ziva sobbed. I tried with all my might, to squeeze her hand and open my eyes, but I just couldn't for some reason. It was like something was holding me back. "Abby, you can have Jethro back. Hollis left him… he's all yours hunnie," Ziva said, begging in her voice.

"Ziva, we should let her rest," Tony said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. No matter what happened, I knew Tony and Ziva were always there for me.

"_Ziva, what are you doing?" I asked Ziva as she came up behind me with Tony. Ziva was holding a blindfold. _

"_Abby, you have spent every day here, without a shower, since Halloween and you stink," Ziva said, putting the blindfold over me as Tony picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. "And you haven't eaten," Ziva said. I could tell we were walking but I didn't know where we were walking._

"_But, but. I have to stay. What if something happens with Haylie?" I said._

"_Ducky, McGee and their girls are taking care of it. They will be here if something happens and they will call us," Ziva said. I could feel the jolt of an elevator as it went down away from my baby. _

"_Where's Jethro?" I asked, realizing my head was right on Tony's butt. He has a really firm butt._

"_Jen and Palmer have kidnapped him and is getting almost the same treatment you are," Ziva said. I could feel her dancing to the elevator music. She is so weird. _

"_And that is?" I asked, hoping for a response but got none. "Fine," I mumbled and crossed my arms._

"_Ziva, where are you taking me?" I snapped again as Tony put me over his shoulder again, walking to wherever evil Ziva was taking me. _

"_You'll see, God. You are such a bother," She said, opening a door, ringing the bell attached to the door. _

"_Oh, Miss. Ziva. Mr. Tony. And who's this?" I heard a Japanese lady say in broken English._

"_This is my friend, Abby. I told you about her and her baby," Ziva said, as Tony let me down. Tony took off the blind fold and I saw that I was in a spa. The Japanese lady came up to me and started hugging me weirdly and then pulling away. _

"_Oh, you smell," she said._

"_Yeah, that's why I brought her here Mimi; will you take care of her? Give her the full treatment," Ziva said and left me alone with Mimi. _

"_Hi," I whispered and waved before being pulled into a room with a bunch of Japanese women who were stripping me and pushing me into some bath that was freezing cold. There was at least four women, and I could hear them talking, in broken English, about me and my accident. _

"_Poor girl, I don't know what I would do if I was three months early with my son,"_

"_I wonder what she did to make her daughter to born so quickly," _

"_Too much hanky panky no?" One said, starting to wash my hair. They were freaking me out, I knew it was my fault, but that didn't mean that they had to be talking about it, and I don't think that they knew I could hear them, but I could. I pretended not to hear them for as long as I could, but as they took me into a message room and made more comments about how they wouldn't know what they would do if they went into labor so early. They even continued to come up with reasons why it happened._

"_HEY!" I yelled at all them, sitting up, my bare skin revealed. "I know that was has happened to my daughter is my fault, but that does NOT give you fuckers the right to talk about it. No, Jethro and I did not have too much sex, I barely let him near me while I was pregnant, and I did not do drugs. I appreciated the treatment, but I won't be talked about when I'm right here," I said and got up, grabbing the long t-shirt I had been wearing that day and putting it on. It might be the only thing I was wearing when I stepped out in the hot Huntington Beach sun, but I wasn't spending one more second in there. I pulled out my cell and dialed Ziva's number._

"_Hey hunnie did you enjoy the spa?" She asked, sounding happy._

"_Yeah Ziva, I so enjoyed people I didn't know blaming me for my daughter being born so early. I loved it!" I yelled, before hanging up and throwing my cell phone as far as I could. I sat on the ground and started to sob. This must have been an odd scene; a half naked wet girl crying in the middle of the walk way. Mmm._


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"_Ahh," Jethro whispered, rolling over and laying on his side, staring at me. Jethro felt so good after his spa treatment that he dragged me out onto the beach to lie around. "Doesn't this feel good?" he asked, placing his hand on my side. I pushed his hand away softly, staring down at the tiny sand particles. "Abby, you never told me about your treatment," Jethro said, trying to look at my face, but I moved again. _

"_And I won't tell you at all," I said, getting up and walking towards the house. Jethro hadn't got up to follow me, he just stayed there. Fucker. I hadn't told anyone about what happened that, except for Ziva, and I haven't taken any of her calls since I got home. I think she has caught onto the fact that I'm mad at her. I haven't told anyone because I'm scared that they will agree that it is my fault Haylie is in the hospital, fighting for her tiny life. _

"_It isn't your fault, Abigail," I heard Jethro say from behind me. Damn him and his skinniness. He walks up behind me and I never hear him. "Everything happens for a reason," he whispered._

"_Oh please. Everything happens for a reason? You're daughter is DYING, and that's what you say?" I hissed, turning around, not believing what I was hearing._

"_Abby," he whispered, coming closer to me. Something has changed about him. It wasn't that he smelled good, or that he looked relaxed… it was like he was happy. "God makes everything happen for a reason,"_

_Slap._

"_I hate you," I hissed and went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut._

Abby's never changed; the key is still under the glass kitty three steps to the left of the front door. Anyone who knows her would know where it would be.

Holy shit. The house looks exactly the same it did one year ago. The same couches, the same tables, same TV. Why would Abby keep all this? I can see Abby on the couch, sitting at the table paying bills and playing video games in front of the TV and I've been in here for two seconds. She's been here since I left her. I left her… for Hollis. I loved Hollis… but she never compared to Abby.

I know that Abby will wake up soon. When she does, I'll get her back. I'll marry her. I should have married her, the moment I found out about Haylie.

Haylie.

Haylie Loretta.

Haylie Loretta Gibbs.

I can see her, you know? See her taking her first step, hearing her say her first word. It would have been "mama" I just know it. She would have been as beautiful as her mom too. From the moment I saw Haylie, I knew she would be.

I should have been at the hospital that day, not with Hollis. I should have stayed by Abby's side; I should have never left it. I feel like I cheated on Haylie. I cheated Haylie… out of life.

"_Are you going to talk to me?" Ziva asked. I looked up from the carrots I was chopping. Ziva looked depressed as she stood against the door frame. _

"_I need someone to talk to. Jethro's not here…" I said, picking up the carrots and throwing them across the room. I wasn't making them for a soup; I was making them to take my mind away from it._

"_I heard you made him sleep on the couch," Ziva said, coming closer, sitting on the stool. _

"_He said that everything happens for a reason. He said that about Haylie," I whispered, whipping a tear away from my eye._

"_What?" Ziva said, reaching across the table. I nodded and put the knife in the sink. _

"_When I confronted him about it, he said "God makes everything happen for a reason,"" I whispered, recalling his words. I shook my head and went for the fridge, pulling out a beer. "Want one?" I asked Ziva, who nodded. I pulled out another one and brought it to her, sitting next to her. _

"_Why aren't you with Haylie?" Ziva asked me, opening her beer. _

"_They're running tests on her, and said I couldn't be there," I said, taking a long drink out of mine. _

"_Oh… do you want to talk about your spa treatment?" She asked, looking at me. I looked at her, with my eyebrow raised and she shrunk back. "Guess not," She whispered, taking a drink of her beer. I finished mine off and went for another one, looking in the fridge hopelessly. _


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12

"_Where the fuck have you been?" I hissed looking up at the __thing __walked in. I don't think you can consider him a man right now. He should be here, home with me._

"_I was out," Jethro said, taking off his coat and laying it on the table. I looked down and sniffled, digging my head back into the book I had been reading. Jethro went to the fridge and opened it up. "Where the fuck is my beer?" He yelled, coming back into the room._

"_You're name wasn't on it and Ziva came over," I said, turning the page. Jethro grabbed my book and threw it down. _

"_The doctor said drinking was bad for the baby," he said, sitting on the couch, putting his feet on the table. I stood up, hitting his feet off the table and went into our room, changing my clothes. I looked at the bed, that hadn't been in slept in by either of us yet. I grabbed a pillow for Jethro and brought it out, throwing it on the couch. _

"_That's while I'm pregnant. I'm not pregnant now am I?" I asked, popping my hip, while he looked up at me._

"_Why are you gonna sleep on the couch?" He asked, standing up. I scoffed and went into our room, slamming the door. "Abby?" He yelled._

"_I'm not sleeping on the couch. You are!" I yelled, climbing in the bed. The door opened and Jethro stood at the door. _

"_Why should I have to sleep on the couch?" He asked._

"_Well I still have stitches in my vagina, and oh this is my house," I said, bringing the blanket up to my body, lying down. _

"_Abby, what did I do? I just went out for a little bit," He said, sitting on the end of the bed._

"_You've been gone since Tuesday," I said, turning off the light, lying down. _

~Present Time~

"I think you should consider bringing a Priest in," the doctor told Ziva as she stood with my mother. Jethro must have been translating.

"Why?" Jethro asked, in a fragile voice. Oh, please don't upset my mom. She's 80!

"To read her the last rights," the doctor said. Ziva and my mother gasped, my mothers hand going to her heart. My mother walked straight up to this doctor and slapped him. She started speaking herself in her almost childlike mental retardation voice. Only three times have I ever heard her talk; when I got my first tattoo, when I moved to Washington, and when a doctor told her she should kill me.

"My daughter is a very strong woman, to survive what she has been through already. This is nothing. My Abigail will get out of this coma and she will prove you wrong," she said. Go mom. That is what good thing about my mother, though she and I haven't been the best of friends, she's always had faith that I would come through anything.

_I sat, once again with my book in hand, but this time I was in Haylie's private room. I had called my mother and asked her for some money, telling her that Jethro wasn't making money and I needed bills to pay, though I just wanted Haylie to have her own room. _

_Haylie was still in a little case, but she didn't have tubes in her. I could now pick her up, and a part of me knew that they were doing this for one reason; she would die soon. Call it women's intuition, but I knew Haylie wouldn't live. I also knew that something was going on with Jethro, and it wasn't just this._

_Could Jethro be cheating? I really don't think he would be cheating while our daughter was dying. Jethro didn't think Haylie would live either, I could tell by the way he was acting. I also knew that Jethro and I were coming to an end soon. I still loved Jethro, but I knew he blamed me for Haylie. He could deny it all he wanted, but I knew. _

_I looked at her, tears starting to form. My life was derailing and I couldn't do a thing about it._

"_I can't believe you," I heard Jethro say. I looked over at him; he was at the door and pissed. "How did you get the money to put her in her own room?" He asked. _

"_I called my mom and asked for the money," I said, getting up and opening the case a little bit. Haylie was sleeping and you could tell she was breathing._

"_What?" He yelled, shutting the door. "What were you thinking!" He screamed at me._

_Wail._

"_Jethro, shut the fuck up! You woke her up!" I yelled at him, picking her up. "Shhh, its okay Haylie. Mommy's here," I cooed in her ear, glaring at Jethro. _

"_Why did you call them?" He hissed. _

"_I called my mother. I didn't tell her anything. Just told her I needed to pay the bills," I said, sitting back down in my chair, holding Haylie._

"_Oh… why isn't she in her case?" Jethro asked, sitting on his knees in front of me._

"_Doctor… said that she's getting better," I whispered, knowing I was lying. "Too bad we're not," I said as Haylie calmed down. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked, taking her from me._

"_Let's not kid ourselves Jethro… We might be in love, but we both hate each other too," I whispered, before leaving. _


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13

"_Jethro, where are we going?" I asked, watching as the neon signs of bars and stores zoomed by._

"_Out to dinner, duh," Jethro said, moving in his seat to turn off the radio. _

"_I mean, where?" I snapped, looking over at him. Jethro looked nervous, but very handsome and I started to remember why he and I had fallen in love. _

"_Don't worry. You'll like it. Much better than hospital food," he said, chuckling a bit at his… statement. I looked out the window again as he pulled into some place named Charlene._

"_At least Haylie is there," I mumbled to myself. I looked over at him as I undid my seatbelt. The look on Jethro's face said "If you hadn't gone out she'd still be in your stomach," "God makes everything happen for a reason," I mocked, getting out of the car._

"_What?" Jethro asked as he and I walked to the door. I shrugged it off and went in the restaurant. _

_It was small, and romantic. Dimmed lighting, the candles in the middle of each table was the most light. I found myself shocked that Jethro picked it out._

"_Gibbs, reservation for two," I heard Jethro say. Reservations? What?_

"_Right this way, Mr. Gibbs," Jethro took my hand and led me away to a small table. _

_Our table was secluded from everyone else, and was the closest to a small balcony. Right away, something caught my eye. _

_An engagement ring._

_I whipped around and looked at Jethro, who had dropped to his knees._

"_Abby, please. Marry me," he said._

"_No," I stated, shaking my head. "You cannot do this to me. You cannot stay out for almost two days straight, and then come into our daughters' hospital room screaming at me!" I yelled, walking past him. He got off his knees and followed me out to the car. _

"_Abby, what was that about?" he asked. I looked at him, shaking my head._

"_I won't marry you. I love you, Leroy Jethro," I said, walking right up to him. "I really do… but you don't you want to get married to me," I touched his face softly. I could see the hurt in his face, but I would also see the relief. "You want to do it for our baby and that is so sweet, but not fair to her or us,"_

"_Abby, I want to marry you. I do," Jethro said, grabbing both of my hands. "Not just for Haylie, but for us. Please… Abby," he begged. I tried to smile, but I took away my hands._

"_I would LOVE to marry you, Jethro… but not now," I whispered, touching his lips softly. "I love you, don't question that. Lets go home now, okay?"_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14

I never thought that Abby would look like her mother, but she is definitely a carbon copy of Anna. By the way my best friend talked about her elderly mother, I thought Anna would be wrinkly and mean, but she isn't. She's beautiful and sweet.

"What are you thinking about?" Anna wrote down. I looked at over at her and at Abby. Abby looked like she was just sleeping, she looked peaceful, yet I knew she was in pain.

"The month after Jethro left Abby… I noticed a down fall in her… She started drinking and doing drugs like she was in an eighties metal band," I wrote back, looking straight at Abby. I shook my head and looked at Abby. I shook my head and looked at Anna. "On day, after she had passed out… I noticed that…" I stopped.

"She cut herself, didn't she?" Anna wrote back. "She used to do it all the time when she was a teenager. I know that it does sound horrible, but I am not surprised it happened again," Anna stopped, taking Abby's hand.

"She had his name in her arm. She had even thought that Haylie was still alive… she bought clothes for her… her breasts were still leaking," I said, rubbing my leg. "And then… she fell of the planet. I lost my best friend," Anna reached out and grabbed my hand.

"I still hate Jethro. I feel like it his fault that I lost her," I whispered, whipping a tear away. It was still hard to admit out loud that I blamed Jethro.

"_You said no?" Ziva asked, biting another piece of her pizza. Ziva and I were sitting on the ground of a park outside the hospital. _

"_I said no," I said, placing my pizza in the cart. "He doesn't want to marry me… not now. It's nice that he wants to marry me for Haylie. It would be easier on her if she survives. But he doesn't want to marry me," I said, shaking my head._

"_Abby, I think he really does want to marry you. Jethro doesn't normally do something if she doesn't mean it or want it," Ziva said, placing her crust on in the cart, moving onto her fifth piece. Before I could really respond, my cell phone rang. It was the hospital._

"_This is Abigail," I said in a formal but shaky voice. I knew enough to know that if the hospital is calling you, it's normally bad. _

"_This is Dr. McCoy. Abigail, Haylie is back in critical condition. She had passed away for a few minutes, but we were able to bring her back… Abigail? Abigail?"_

"_Abby! Abby!" Ziva started screaming for me as I ran._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15

"_Abby… it's almost eleven. Let's go home," Ziva said, reaching out to touch my hair. _

"_No, I'm not leaving her alone, Ziva. I'm not leaving Haylie… never again," I said, reaching into the glass to touch her small body. _

"_I'm not leaving her Tony," Ziva said. I looked over to see Tony, the once mean and intimidating, completely pale, only tinted with red. "She's been through so much; I don't want to leave her," _

"_I'm not leaving you," Tony said, voice weak but still rough. _

"_Okay," Ziva said and came back over to me, wrapping her arms around me. "She'll be okay," Ziva whispered in my ear. I shook my head, feeling bad that my greasy hair was smacking her in the face," _

"_Ziva, I know that she's not going to make it…" I admitted for the first time out loud. It felt bad to say it, but I couldn't lie anymore. "It's just a matter of time, now. I have to spend all the time that I can with her," I said, stroking Haylie's arm. I looked at Ziva, whose head was on my shoulder. _

"_Abby, she will be alright," Ziva said, rubbing her hand up and down my back. I shook my head softly. "Yes, yes, she will. And when she does, you and Jethro can get married, and live happily ever after. Even if she doesn't, you and Jethro can try again," Ziva said. I scoffed and looked at her. _

"_Ziva, I love you. We both know that as soon as Haylie… Jethro won't stay around," I whispered. Ziva shook her head. _

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Ziva said, shaking her head violently. "I refuse to believe it. He loves you so much," Ziva said, almost in a yell. _

"_No… Ziva… I think he and I are… just over…" I whispered, letting one simple tear fall out. _


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16

Note: I kind of like writing as a dude. Lets do Jethro again (mmm wish I could say that everyday!!!

"Yes sir, what kind of flowers would you like today?"

"Black roses… three dozen. On a card it should say… Don't have it say anything," I said, pulling out my wallet and slapping down two hundred dollars, slapping it down on the front desk. The receptionist looked at me like I was crazy. "Did I stutter?" I snapped, and she ran to the back.

Black roses have always been Abby's favorite flower, and I'm hoping that the smell of them might wake her up. I should be able to come up with something to write on the card, for god sakes, I'm a lyrical genius.

"Here you go, sir. Are you sure you don't want anything on the card?" she asked me again, holding a card flat out in front of me. _Think, Jethro, think!! AH-HA!_

I know. I grabbed the card and quickly wrote down; "I never knew the meaning of beauty until I met you," I handed it back to the receptionist and she started hooking it to the flowers, and she caught a glimpse of what it said.

"That's sweet. Girlfriends birthday?" she asked as she rang me up and started counting out change.

"No, trying to get my ex out of a coma," I stated, grabbing the flowers. "Keep the change,"

The perk of Washington; everything is in one place. It's a big place, but when it comes down to it, it's small and compact. It didn't take my long to get in the hospital, much less to Abby's room. Oh shit. Anna.

"Hi… Anna," I signed, almost dropping the flowers. Anna's eyes, a dark brown that matched Abby's shot daggers at me.

"Leroy," she signed as she slowly stood up. I set the flowers down and Ziva picked them up, reading the card, out loud.

"I never knew the meaning of beauty until I met you," Once Ziva said the last word, I felt a small, cold hand smack me.

"You should have thought about that before you cheated on my daughter," Anna signed.

"I was hoping that they would wake her up," I whispered in a small voice. "The smell of them… they were her favorite," I felt one small tear steam down my face before I left. I ruined the love of my life. I fucked her up. This. Is. All. My. Fault.

"_Doctor McCoy?" I whispered, as soon as he left Haylie's room. _

"_Ah, yes Abigail, you said you wanted to talk to me," he said, sitting in the chair next to me. Dr. McCoy wasn't the best looking doctor, but I was told that he was the best around. _

"_I just wanted to know… truthfully… is there a chance that Haylie will survive?" I asked, preparing for the worst. _

"_I never like to say this but… no. I'm sorry Abigail, I don't think Haylie will live," he said. I nodded, thankful that he was honest. He got up and left me alone for a moment, and then Ziva joined me. _

"_What did he say?" _

"_There's no chance Ziva," I whispered. Ziva wrapped an arm around me and I lay my head on her shoulder. "Where's Jethro?" _

"_I have no idea," _


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter 17

Note: this is in Ziva's POV.

"_Hey babe," Tony whispered, kissing my shoulder once he walked up behind me. I had my head lying flat on the glass, watching Abby play with Haylie. She was playing peek-a-boo. She looked happy knowing Haylie was actually responsive, but I knew that it will only make it worse if she dies. _

"_Jethro has been cheating on Abby," I said, in my matter of fact, "you know I'm right tone". _

"_How do you know?" He asked me. I kept my eyes on Abby's they looked so happy, yet so sad still. She was thinking the same thing I was "Why are you going to die if you're so responsive?" _

"_I heard him talking to the bitch on the phone," I said as he wrapped his arm around me. "And I confronted him. He tried to say that he was arranging for Abby's cousin to get in," _

"_Maybe he really was," Tony said. I love how Tony tries to find the best in all his friends. _

"_Abby doesn't have a cousin named Hollis," I whispered. "Holly, Hannah and one named Hailey but no Hollis," I whispered, bringing back my head to rest against his shoulder. "Plus, I stayed outside the door and heard him break it off with her. If he really did," _

*Gibbsss*

"Are you sure her eyes opened?" Tony asked me, again, for the millionth time in the past day.

"Yes, her eyes opened!!! I know they did! I was looking right at her!!!" I said, taking her hand. I was on one side of the bed, Anna, Ziva and Tony across from me. "Come on Abby, open you're eyes again. Show them those beautiful chocolate drops!!!" I begged.

"Leroy, I really think you just imagined it," Anna signed, taking her daughters hand in two of hers, kissing hers. Anna had always been a very religious person, so I could hear her praying.

"Abby, if you can hear us," Ziva started. "Just give us some kind of sign," she said. We waited in silence for a few minutes before the door opened and her doctor walked in.

"Yes, Dr. McCoy?" Ziva asked. I remember him; he was the same doctor we had with Haylie.

"Have you given any thought to my suggestion?" he asked, holding his clipboard to his side.

"You mean, putting down my best friend like a dog?" she asked. Tony and I looked at the doctor like he was crazy.

"You suggested that?" I whispered, in disgust.

"She hasn't shown any signs of improvement," Dr. McCoy argued.

"Except for opening her fucking eyes. No, doctor, we will not turning off the machines," I said, standing up and looking him in the eyes.

"Ow, ow! Abby let go!" I heard Anna yell. I turned to look at an open eyed Abby, holding her mothers hand with a death grip.

Note: This is back in Abby's POV!

"_I don't see why we couldn't have stayed with Haylie just a little longer," I said, looking out at the window. Stars zoomed past as Jethro, took me out once again for dinner. _

"_You're not hungry?" he said, turning to look at me as we sat at a red light. I looked over at him with sad eyes, and I was fiddling with my hands. _

"_Haylie wrapped her hand around me finger today," I said, trying to smile. "Maybe she will pull through after all," I tried to sound hopeful, and convinced of what I was saying myself. _

"_Hopefully," he said. As he pulled into some fast food restaurant, my cell phone rang. It was Ziva. _

"_Hey Ziva," I said, unbuckling my seat belt, and opening my door. _

"_Hey hun. How's Hollis? Were you excited to see her?" Ziva asked. _

"_What? Who's Hollis?" I asked. Jethro's head snapped over at me and I looked at him with confusion. _

"_Don't you have a cousin named Hollis?" she asked me. I shook my head, somewhat laughing. _

"_No, you know that. Where did you get that idea?" I asked. _

"_Jethro… he was on the phone with her earlier… I would be so honored to have my cousin and my boyfriend be so close and feel like they were cousins," she said. I shut my cell phone and my door. "Take me home, __Leroy," __I hissed, low ion my throat. _

"_Abby, I can explain," he said, not starting the car up. _

"_I said, take me home. NOW!" I yelled and felt the tears coming already_.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter 18

"_Are you gonna even look at me?" Jethro asked. I kept my head down, staring at an invisible piece of dust. "Abby---" he said, placing his hand on my shoulder. _

"_Who the fuck is she?" __Hollis__. "How pretty is she?" I didn't really want Jethro to answer any of this. I looked up at him; I can't imagine how my face looks. "Is that where you have been? When __our__ daughter is fighting for her life? When __I'm __fighting for __our __love? Is that where you have been!?" I yelled, getting up from the kitchen table. _

"_Abby—"Jethro started. I looked over at him, staring accusingly. "I ended it with her," _

"_What? __After __Ziva threatened to tell me, right? You had no intention of ending it with her! And you proposed to me, you asshole! You're gonna leave me when Haylie dies, aren't you?" I screamed. _

"_Haylie wouldn't be dying if __YOU __had just followed orders and stayed in bed!" Jethro yelled back. _

"_Finally, __someone has finally just told me the truth! That they blame me! Well, guess what? __I blame me too!" __I screamed, silent tears trailing down my face. _

"_That's good, because all of this is __your __fault! You would still be pregnant and we would still be happy if it wasn't for you! I would have __never __met Hollis and I would have __never __cheated on you!" He screamed. _

"_Get out! Get out!" I screamed. Jethro stared at me and then started for our room. "No! Get out of my house!" I yelled. I'm pretty sure that our neighbors, three beaches away, could hear us. _

"_I need some clothes!" He yelled back at me. _

"_GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!!!" I screamed bloody murder at him. He looked at me like I was insane, but left soon after. Or maybe it took a long time, I'm not really sure. _

_~~Hours later~~ _

_The phone is ringing. _

_What time is it? _

_4:22 A.M. _

_Who calls at this time? _

"_Hello?" I asked, groggily, although I haven't slept in almost two, maybe even three weeks. _

"_Hey, Abby," I heard Ducky say into the phone. My back went straight. Why was Ducky calling? Wasn't Ducky on Haylie duty tonight? Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God. "Hey, Ducky…" I said, waiting a few seconds for his reply. _

"_Um… Jethro just stumbled at my door and he's really drunk… do you want me to take him home to you?" He asked. I love how kind he was being about it, but; _

"_No. Keep him at your house… forever," I said and hung up violently. _

Anna was terrified after her daughter finally let go of her hand. Anna was sobbing and shaking like a vibrator left on the ground in an office (inside joke), so she left, leaving myself, Ziva and Tony to stay in her room. Ziva and Tony were on the floor, cuddled up together like the sickly cute couple they are, and I was on the bed, just watching her in her coma. Oddly enough, while Abby was holding Anna's hand, she started to cry. The doctor was astounded, this had never happened before. Abby is a miracle.

"Abby, I love you," I whispered, picking up her left hand, reaching in my pocket. "And I know you can hear me. I want you back Abigail. I want to try again… with us… I want to have a family with you. To get to have another baby…" I whispered taking out the engagement ring I had bought her so long ago. I slid it up her bony left ring finger, and it fell right off. I figured that.

"Once you wake up… we'll get it resized… I promise," I put the ring back in my pocket and started to lie down next to her. I knew that Abby would get a kick of how my legs went over the end of the bed. Her body started to move a little bit and has I looked down at her, I saw that her lips were trying to move.

"Abby… Abby hunnie… Ziva! Tony wake up!!!" I basically screamed.

"Jethro, what is it?" Ziva moaned, opening her eyes.

"Ziva?" Abby murmured.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter 19

Note: I'm that this is oh-so short, but it was hard writing knowing that it was the end for Haylie. I didn't want to drag it out, so here it is.

_Oh god, I am so tired. Ever since I kicked Jethro out, he hasn't been here to see Haylie. Also, according to Ziva, he's gone missing. None of the guys have seen him. So while they are looking for him, I'm staying here with Haylie all day and night. _

_I guess I can't complain, she is my daughter, but it isn't fair. This shouldn't be happening to me. I'm a good person; I don't litter, I recycle, I vote, I volunteer and I give money and clothes to Goodwill! _

_I know that I should be the one to be here with Haylie; but I really miss sleeping. I mean seriously, how long do they think I can go without sleeping or eating? _

_HEY! Wait a gosh- darned minute… when did I have twins? _

Note: Remember how I said that all the presents would be told in Jethro's POV for now on?? I lied, this one will be in Abby's POV.

"Mommy!" I cried out, holding my arms out for her. My mother literally dove into my arms, holding me tightly. I held my mom tightly against my body, sobbing. I'm awake! I'm alive!

"Abby!" Ziva yelled, almost in sync with my mother. I know this sounds stupid, but it's like I was the popular girl in high school and this is my high school reunion. I looked over at Ziva and Tony, who were both crying their eyes out. I made Tony DiNozzo cry!!!!!!!! Quick, alert the media!

"You're awake," Tony choked out.

"Don't sound so surprised. Didn't you know I could do it?" I said, reaching out to hold Ziva's hand while my mother sobbed. "Mom, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Haylie!" I signed. My mother cupped my face in her hands and kissed my forehead.

"I know hunnie… I'm not mad at you," she signed with a smile. I choked out a laugh at how well my mom was taking everything. I looked over her shoulder to see Jethro.

I slit my eyes in a glare, and my eye twitched. I felt a giant headache coming on, but I still kept my eyes in that glare.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, looking at him.

"I---I---"

"I hate you," I said, pulling away from my mother.

~November 23, 1999~

"_Ms. Abigail?" _

"_Abby, come on wake up!" _

"_Ms. Abigail, there is a problem with Haylie!" _

_I shot straight up, hearing that sentence. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked, looking around. A group of doctors were around me and even Jethro was there. Right away I knew… she was dead. I let out a sob and my body shock violently. The doctors moved so that I could see her body. It turns out that when I fainted, I took down cords with me, the cords that kept her breathing. I stood up and walked over to little Haylie. Her face was blue and she looked so peaceful, like she was just sleeping, even though I knew she wasn't. I looked over to see if Jethro was still there, but he wasn't. _

_And I knew where he was. _

_~Jethro~ _

_I knocked on the wood door and waited for just a moment. I shouldn't be here; I should be with Abby and I do know this, but I just __can't. _

"_Jethro," she said, her voice shocked. _

"_Hey Hollis," _


End file.
